A different Storm
by divefr
Summary: Quite simple: Amaram dies, and the world is different as a result. Disclaimer I own nothing, Sanderson is god go worship him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kaladin was stunned. Finally, finally, they had been reassigned to the Shattered Plains. No more fighting other Alethi for no reward, now they could finally earn honour and glory fighting Parshendi. Coreb was also coming with them, with his shards. The story of him defeating the Shardbearer had spread, and many talked about how he had given up the shards, the story becoming more and more exaggerated every time, to the point where he had heard that he had earned 20 shards and formed a squad of shardbearers; and the less said about the . However, Kaladin was also sad; he had failed to protect Tie - no, Cenn, not Tien, and most of his squad was dead, killed by the shard that Coreb now carried, as well as Amaram possibly dying, despite the surgeons working on him. The real reason that he hadn't taken the shard was that he couldn't, he couldn't bear it, it had killed his squad and he couldn't do anything. For all his surgeon training he could not fix a shardblade wound. He just couldn't it was impossible. But he would do better, he would protect his squad and his next squad. They wouldn't die like Tien, not again. Never again.

Sadeas was... interested and bewildered by the latest report from Alethkar, which states that a darkened spearman had killed an unknown shardbearers, and he had ... given the shards away, bemusing him completely. They were being reassigned soon. He would have to talk to them then.

Coreb was exulting in his newfound status. He was now 4th dahn and was heading to the Shattered Plains with the rest of the squad. He constantly trained with his shards, seperate from his squad, learning how to use them so that he would be of use, while Kaladin sometimes helped him learn his weaknesses against a normal man... Though to what extent Kaladin was normal was debatable. He was Stormblessed, truly, even though the squad was decimated. He had to do something to repay Kaladin, anything - maybe he could make him an honorary Lighteyes? He would definitely keep him by his side all the time. Coreb was also happy about his family, he could finally see them, for the first time in six years, since he was 23. They would be coming to the Sadeas warcamp, and he would see them there.

A/N: I was aggravated at how there seemed to be very few long and truly different fanfics in the Stormlight Archive, so I decided, however ineptly and incompetently, to write my own. Next time we'll see them in Sadeas' warcamp, and hopefully we'll also see Dalinar, Adolin and Bridge 4 (they are not going to be left out, and hopefully what I'll do with them will be entertaining!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (1 year later*)  
Kaladin Kaladin Stormblessed was... dissatisfied... disappointed might have been a better word. For the better part of a year they had, for some reason, gone to thousands upon thousands of feasts and similar, frivolous festivities that he had been dragged along to, as he was Coreb's bodyguard - though the man had become quite proficient in the use of his shardblade, even though he had become slightly decadent, though hopefully he would return to his old self at the Shattered Pain.s, and stop acting strangely and disrespectfully to darkeyes - though he still treated Kaladin well. Kaladin himself was quite famous across Roshar now, and often highly respected as a brilliant warrior - he had even beaten a shardbearer, though untrained, in a friendly duel, which meant that he was often given a position of honour at feasts - something he disdained, for though some Lighteyes were honourable and good, such as Coreb, Amaram - though he was deceased, and reportedly the Kholin family, many were also decadent, though not evil. He still could not face his family however, but he HAD succeeded in protecting his squad, so he believed that though he had failed innumerable times, hopefully he was redeeming himself. Strangely enough, some strange windspren had started talking to him, and even steadily becoming more intelligent, though he kept it private; he would sound completely insane if he told someone else - spren didn't talk; even that strange spren - Cusicesh the Protector - didn't talk, and he was incredibly abnormal. Kaladin was also dissatisfied with the Vengeance Pact - for some strange reason they partied every night, as well as being quite focused on gemhearts and the Sadeas warcamp being disgustingly disorganised and dishonourable - just yesterday he saw a soldier beating a woman, though at least he managed to help her and treat her. Reportedly, tonight there was to be a party, and he was expected to attend despite having only just arrived.  
Adolin Adolin was highly interested in meeting the new arrivals to the Sadeas force, a lowly darkeyes spearman, reportedly called Kaladin who had rejected shardplate and a shardblade - and his surprise at that was extreme, who would reject SHARDS, they would be the envy of many people, and unstoppable on the battlefield - and had defeated a shardbearer with only a spear, which was incredible in of itself, as well the new shardbearer - Coreb, wasn't it? - who Kaladin had given the shards to. He had heard that they were going to be here for tonight's feast, so perhaps he would have a chance to talk to them there. In the meantime however he was going to try and go out with another girl...maybe this one would last more than a few days?  
Dalinar The new arrivals were... excruciatingly interesting, if he had to say anything about them. He had done his research, and Kaladin, the darkeyes spearman, was seemingly honourable, unlike the rest of the Sadeas force (though that often gave them an edge in supporting Elhokar politically, so he shouldn't complain too much) and, though possibly unknowingly, followed the Codes. It will be important to meet them; perhaps they could convince Sadeas to follow the Codes?


End file.
